Crime Fighter
by ShadowRox
Summary: When Amy Rose, age 23, accidentally listens to a private GUN conversation at a party, she is forced to be a member of GUN. Her partner is Shadow, and now she faces her biggest decision -Sonic or Shadow? Competition with Rouge and Jokes. What a life, Amy.
1. How it All Started

I fidgeted nervously at the door.

Can we go back a bit? Okay.

Being Amy Rose, well, it's just not normal. I'm known as the obsessive fan girl, the Stalker of the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

But I'm different now.

I'm twenty three, happy, and I haven't seen... him... for over eleven years. When I was turning thirteen, I decided that maybe some time away from Sonic would be the best. I lived with Cream and Vanilla until five years ago when I was old enough to move away. I live alone in a small cottage, but its nice being alone sometimes. My head is clear... or at least I hope it is.

The other day I just saw someone I haven't seen in ages.

Cream the rabbit.

She's seventeen now.

I can barely believe she's this old. I called her an old lady, smiling and laughing.

She smiled beatifically at me. "Hi, Amy," she greeted. I'm surprised. Her voice is deeper now.

"Hey, cutie," I laughed. I couldn't resist hugging her again. "I missed you," I sniffed. I _was _always emotional.

Cream's ears are tied behind her head in a ponytail. She's wearing a chestnut colored tank top and a brown colored skirt with glittering brown sandals. She has on mascara, and I'm beginning to wonder what the hell is wrong with the world. Where's my little bunny?

Cream is sipping delicately from one of my little teacups, legs crossed. "So how's life here?" she asked cheerily.

"Its fine," I answered quietly. Truth be told, this wasn't the most exciting life. Whenever I remembered running after Sonic or helping him win a battle, I'd scoff and try to occupy myself with something else. When I'd hear a headline with him on the news, I'd change the channel so fast it could rival his speed. "I have a job down at the café down the street, and that's nice. The people are very kind."

Cream looked very happy. "You are doing so well, Amy!" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

I was startled. For some reason, I feel like this was me but a few years ago. "Um, well, I've got to make a living," I said uneasily.

Cream backed away, feeling how awkward I was feeling towards her. "Well, I'm glad you're happy," she said with a small smile.

I nodded absently, sipping at my tea.

"Anyways, I came to drop off this invitation," she said, handing me a small envelope.

I looked at it, unimpressed. Oh, how I've changed. I found out that Sonic was never going to like me back and I ran away from him. He was confused. He chased after me for a while, but I would always be cautious, oh so cautious when making my escape. After a while he just gave up.

The truth was, I just didn't want to hear the words: "You're like a sister to me Ames, but nothing more." I felt like I'd die if they tumbled out of his lips.

"Who is this for?" I asked.

"Just come," she said quickly. She got up, fast. "I want to see you have fun, Amy. Ms. Rouge will be there, Mr. Knuckles, even Mr. Shadow!" she cheered.

I felt my heart nearly stop. "Shadow?" I ghosted out. I blushed as I remembered him. Suddenly, Shadow seemed much more attractive than Sonic...

"Yes! Oh, you should see him! He's an agent for GUN, helps out at Rouge's club, and has a nice home... He looks older now, Amy. You'll be surprised!" she giggled.

I let a small smirk twitch at the corners of my lips. Same old Cream, no matter how different she looked; she was still the six year old bunny that was my best friend.

"Okay," I said. False excitement filled my voice, however. When I was twelve, nothing would have been better than a party. But now all I really wanted to do was go to the café to chat with my friend Emily about the town gossip.

Cream looked somewhat disappointed. "Amy, if you don't want to..." she said.

"No," I interrupted. "That's fine. I'm just tired, you know?" I said lightly.

Right now I was wearing a long and soft pink dress. I wore red high heels and my regular red headband was set in place. My pink quills grew long and curly, reaching my elbows now.

She began to jump up and down. "So you're coming!" she declared.

I looked a bit bewildered. I wasn't used to so much excitement. My new friend Emily was so much calmer.

"Can I bring somebody?" I asked. "I mean, I know it sounds rude, but I don't really get along with anyone..." I said shyly

Cream's smile seemed frozen. "Of course," she spat out. Could she be jealous? "Who is it?"

"My friend Emily," I answered.

She frowned. "Um, sure. Why not?" she said with a mechanical laugh.

I stood up, walking into my kitchen. "I have to go back to my classes at seven, though," I said.

"Classes?" Cream asked incredulously.

I nodded, washing the tiny cup in the sink. "Yeah," I sighed. "I wanted to take some classes to catch up on school. It's something to do," I said truthfully.

"Oh," Cream said. I silently hoped this didn't make me sound like a nerd, but the truth was I was bored out of my mind over here! "Well, that's nice. Just make sure to come to this address, okay?" she asked.

I smiled gently at her as I led her towards the door. Over the years I've learned that perhaps it would be better if I had a friend my age.

Cream looked at me sadly. I was older now and had other things to do than hang out with my old friends, who weren't really my friends at all. "I'll see you later," I said, dismissing her.

"Bye," she whispered, and walked to her car. I didn't even look to see what she had now. I ran into my house, sprinting up the stairs to hop belly first onto my bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" asked a cheery voice.

"Emily!" I shrieked.

I heard the phone drop to the ground. "Amy," she groaned.

"Sorry," I apologized. "But listen to this. My friends and I are having a reunion!" I squealed.

Emily was a purple hedgehog with braided quills. Seems impossible? Well, not quite. She had vibrant sapphire eyes and a beautiful smile. Her long black eyes lashes just kept on growing –was it shameful to be jealous of how pretty she was? We met at the café that I work at. She showed me how to do everything.

"Your friends?" she gasped. "You mean like Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Son –"

"Yes, them," I interrupted.

"Wow," she breathed. "They're so amazing! I don't know why you ever moved away," she sighed in a wondering tone.

"I can't stand them," I grumbled. "But they're family..."

"So it's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. I stared at the small invitation. My eyes bugged out.

"I think I can feel your crazy from over the line," Emily giggled. "What's freaking you out?" she asked.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving?" I yelled.

I could practically see her holding the phone a mile away from her head. "Yes," she said dryly. "Where have you been?"

"Antarctica," I joked. I moved myself to stare up at my pale yellow ceiling. "Am I really that oblivious?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she said. I twirled the cord of the phone around my finger as I turned my head to look out the window.

"It seems like September," I mused.

"Well, it's not. So get ready for the party tomorrow and introduce me to everyone!" she cried.

I stared at my front yard, flourished with all the flowers I had spent weeks on planting not too long ago. "Yeah. Fun," I muttered. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," I sighed.

"See ya!"

Even then I could tell it was going to be a long day.

...

Well, there's no picking up Emily.

She arrived bright and early, ringing my doorbell. I remember slumping out of my bed with the covers still wrapped around me. I had on my pink silk pajama shirt and pants, along with some fuzzy slippers. I had to push my bangs out of my eyes, because I didn't want to experience part two of: Amy Rose falls and nearly kills herself trying to get down the stairs.

I stumbled to the door, tightening my hand around the knob slowly. I opened it, slumping against the door frame. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Amy!" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Emily," I greeted with a yawn. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I brought over a whole bag of clothes!" she crowed. I stared blankly, not comprehending. My mind kept on repeating the same thing. SLEEP, SLEEP, that shirt is really cute, SLEEP! "Do you ever brush out that rat's nest?" she asked, prodding at my hair.

I weakly slapped her hand away. "It's ten o'clock in the morning," I grumbled. "_And _it's a holiday. The party doesn't start till twelve," I mumbled.

"That's the point!" she cried, holding me tightly. "We have to get ready, and I have the most perfect outfit for you," she laughed.

Okay, _now _I was freaked out. "Can't we do this later?" I moaned, trying to find a way out.

I guess Emily knew what I was doing, and dug her fingers into my shoulder. "There is no escape," she hissed.

"AIEEEE!"

...

"What do you think of this one?" she asked.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I cooed. What can I say? The inner _six year old _was emerging.

She was wearing a tight bright pink tank top that, instead of having sleeves, looped around her head and showed her stomach. Her black skirt flowed as she spun around, black high heels glittering.

"I'm glad. I want to look nice," she said, putting her ragged looking pink quills up in a bun. Her bangs were choppy and gave her a rock star appearance, but I was worried about my hair for now.

"This is impossible," I sighed, looking at the straightening iron.

Emily skipped over to me, parting my quills to the right so that my bangs nearly covered my right eye and there wasn't as much hair on the left side. She then went to work on curling the ends. Her hands were lightening quick as she dashed to put makeup on me.

"This feels weird," I mumbled.

"Just shut up and be a girl for once," Emily said in that –if you don't act happy I'll lodge this tube of lipstick through your skull – kind of tone.

"Why am I friends with you again?" I giggled.

"Because if you weren't you wouldn't have a job," she said oh so matter –of –factly.

To tell you the truth, I looked hot. Completely hot, and I'm not trying to sound braggy. My hair is flowing, my eyelashes batting adorably, and my lips glossed and glittered. Emily dressed me up in a turtleneck dress with no sleeves – it was way too hot for that. The dress flowed down to my knees and I wore my regular shiny crimson high heels. My lips are cherry red and I blush.

I'm excited.

I'm going to see Shadow.

I don't know why I want to see him. Maybe it was because he was nice to me? I blushed as I remembered him the last time I saw him before he left. Strange... I left only a month after him...

We walked out of the house and we both pretended to be like those women in the old movies. We wrapped long scarves around our heads and wore the largest pairs of sunglasses we could find. I hopped into my black and red Mazda convertible, and we were off.

...

So here we are.

I'm nervous. I don't know how to act.

I haven't seen any of them in years.

Emily urges me to open the door, and I gently knock on it. Emily rolled her sapphire eyes. "Yes, because in this mansion I'm _sure _they heard that," she said sarcastically.

It was true. This place was gigantic. It made my home look like the _shed _for the shed in the back.

"Take out your hammer," she said, proud to be my friend. "We'll show them that Amy Rose is here!" we both said the last part together.

I took out my old piko – piko hammer, marveling at it. I lifted it up before bringing it crashing down onto the door.

"Amy's here!" I heard somebody announce.

I blushed and put it away, fidgeting with my headband. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

"You look great, Rosie," Emily said happily.

"I sure do hope so," I muttered.

The door swung open, revealing...

"Tails?"

The kit was now tall, boyish features outgrown. He's twenty now, and he's wearing a white lab coat and beige pants. "Oh, hey Amy!" he cried. "Wow, look at you! You look great."

I laughed. "Me? Look at you! You're a Professor at Harvard, right?" I asked. He graduated college when he was twelve, and we had a Harvard over here on Mobius.

"Yeah. The pay's pretty good," he chuckled. His aqua eyes looked over at my friend, and his tails popped out. "This must be Emily! Hello," he greeted, taking one of her hands into both of his. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

Emily smiled. "I've heard about you! Wow, you all are so great!" she breathed.

"You haven't met the rest of us," Tails and I muttered.

I looked at him, surprised. "What?" I asked.

He blushed. "Um, nothing. Err, why don't you come in?" he said, gesturing awkwardly to the open door.

I stepped up; not thinking it was this high up and teetered over. A gloved hand caught my arm, and I thought of the worst. 'Oh Chaos, not him,' I thought furiously.

"Watch where you're going," a dark voice grumbled, setting me gently on the ground. My cheeks flooded with warmth as I realized who this was.

My eyes snapped up, but the person was gone.

I looked back at Emily, who was busy chatting with Tails. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. Oh gawd, I looked like a total dork!

I stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress. I took in a deep breath and put on a smile. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I need help making some caramel. Do you still cook?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. Some time away from everyone else and doing what I did best would be fun. "Oh yes! And you know what would go best with that? A coconut custard pie!" (A/N: Mmm... Pie...)

Tails smiled. "That would be great! You're such a help, Amy!"

"I taught her everything she knows," Emily bragged. I blushed, because, this was, of course, true. The first time I was in the kitchen, I loved to cook, but I just couldn't. I nearly burned the whole place down my first try.

I glared daggers at Emily. "Let's not talk about my imperfections, shall we?" I growled.

Emily smirked. "Well, I'm off to meet more people. Can you introduce me?"

Tails nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. I smiled softly. Now everyone I loved would be here.

"I hope that she's not trying to steal my boyfriend," a younger voice retorted.

Cream was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. She glared at me.

"Are you okay Cream?" I asked.

"No."

Well, isn't someone being friendly. I frowned. "She's just trying to get to know everyone. Calm down."

"Why are you acting like she's so great?" she yelled. She wore a chestnut mini dress and those glittery brown sandals. Her hair was combed shoulder length behind her ears.

"She's been my friend for the last five years," I said with an equal amount of attitude. High school has prepared me for this.

"What about me?" she shouted. "I've been your best friend for my whole life!" she cried.

I looked at her evenly. "You still are my best friend," I said calmly. "But I have grown up, and I have other people in my life now, Cream," I said quietly. "I think you'll just have to get along with it."

Cream just huffed and stalked out of the room. I watched her with an emotionless face and went off to find the kitchen.

...

I was whisking away, my mind wandering.

"Hey, Ames," somebody greeted. As the unsociable girl I can be sometimes, I just said a quiet 'hello,' and didn't even lift my head to see who it was.

"Do you still run?" Maybe it was Silver.

"Not really," I said, putting some sugar into it. "I mean, at my college, I do track, but other than that, no. I'm so lazy these days. Not like I was much help back with you guys anyway," I sighed.

"You were a lot of help, Ames. Don't say that," he chided me.

"I was nothing but a stalker," I murmured. "But I'm better now."

I poured the caramel over the pie and put it in the oven. After shutting the door, I turned to see who I was talking to.

I paled, the whisk in my hand falling to the floor.

"Sonic?" I ghosted out. My lips pressed into a thin line and my jade eyes narrowed.

He smiled. He was older now –twenty six, I think? – and was taller, stronger. He had that... same goofy grin... and his emerald eyes sparkled...

I frowned. "I have to leave," I muttered. I turn, spun around on my heel and stalked out of the room.

He easily caught up with me.

"Amy, can't we just talk?" he asked. I pretended I couldn't hear him and kept on walking. "You look real pretty, Ames," he murmured.

I blushed and bit my lip. I promised myself I wouldn't go down this path again.

"Thank you," I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Aw, c'mon, Ames. Why don't you come down here and sit with me?" he asked cutely.

I frowned. "If I hear that I hunted you down the house, I will sue," I growled.

"Hey, this is my house," Sonic chuckled. He looped an arm around my waist, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hey, get off of me," I whispered.

But he didn't listen. He never does.

...

I'm sitting down on Sonic's lap –that perv – and I'm saying hi to everyone again.

Knuckles is twenty seven now. Larger than I remember, and a lot more... well, he's pretty dumb. Sonic did that poke on the shoulder and then move to the other side and do it again thing.

Espio is flying solo right now. He teaches a karate class, but still does detective work every once in a while.

Vector was working in the bank, remarkably. Charmy accompanied him, but was now fast asleep in the corner of the room.

I talked with Cream after she calmed down. She told me about school and I gladly listened. She and Tails have been dating for a few years, apparently, and are happy. She's been in for her first year at Harvard. I told her how I was studying writing and the arts. I told her to stop by my house so I could show her some of my drawings.

I'm looking around, hoping and pleading that I might see that one black and red hedgehog appear somewhere.

Cream caught my desperate look. "He's outside," she whispered with a small smile.

Sonic's hand was on my waist. Not that I hated being this close to him –it's been my dream... hasn't it? –but I need to see him.

"Do you want another beer?" I asked, leaning in close.

He smiled. "Thanks, Ames," he laughed. The house was filled with so many people I don't even remember... and I haven't seen Silver or Blaze, come to think of it.

I marched out to the terrace, heels clicking on the tiles. I gasp as I see my target.

He's holding a wine glass in his hand, red wine swishing around. He's sitting in a black chair, elbow on the table His quills are exactly the same as when I last saw him. He's wearing a dark maroon T – shirt with a black tie and black jeans. Not exactly the most elegant look, but it looks... nice on him.

I look over my dress to make sure I looked nice. I reapply some makeup, but not really sure I want to impress him. My heart's pounding in my chest as I look at him, his bright crimson orbs staring up at the starry sky.

Just as I take a step forward to say hello, an ivory figure lands in front of him.

Rouge.

Her purple wings are glittering in the moonlight. She looks beautiful in her long shimmering violet dress. It shows off her legs and a pair of bright white boots –steel tipped, of course. She's wearing a pair of white gloves and her white hair flows just past her shoulders. It's hard to believe that she's twenty nine.

"Shadow," she says seductively.

Shadow barely looked up at her. I hid behind a wall near the two, close enough so that I could just hear what they're saying.

"The Chaos Emerald and the detector are in the kid's room," Rouge said quietly. I heard a chair being moved. She's sitting down next to him.

Shadow's voice was the same –cold, bored, a bit pissed off. "He's no longer a child, Rouge," he murmured. I heard him take a long sip of the alcohol.

"The point is," Rouge growled, "We have the chance to snatch it now."

"I am not a thief," he sighed. "This is your area of expertise. I will see you back at the club."

I felt my blood go cold. He was leaving? Already? I tried not to focus on the dull ache in my chest.

"You are a part of GUN, Shadow," Rouge argued. "This is your mission. You must complete the objective," she said smugly.

Shadow sighed. "If they didn't pay so well I'd be out of there in a heartbeat," he sighed. I could imagine him staring sadly at his half empty glass.

"Anyways, I need you to do Chaos control into the room. I know the combo, so it's easy as cake." That didn't even make SENSE! But I do like cake...

Shadow heaved a tired groan. "Fine. I feel bad for the genius, however. He's worked so hard..." Shadow whispered.

Rouge didn't seem to care. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked excitedly. "This is the most exciting mission in months! I mean, last week the Commander made me get him a bagel, so... yeah..." she said, sweat dropping.

Shadow got up, but his ears perked. I whipped my head back to the wall.

"Wait here," he whispered. I went completely still, praying that he didn't see me.

A second later, a gloved hand covered my mouth.

"My, my. It seems that we have an eavesdropper, Rouge," he said.

I couldn't help but look at him. His face is older – I can still see the same pain from eleven years ago. His shoulders are broader, more angled. His ruby irises glowed as I stared into him.

All my mush for brain could think was: DUUUHHHH... My heart pounded harder than before, a blush making its way across my cheeks. I could feel my hands shaking. Was I scared? Shadow looked quite attractive right about now, and with him so close, I could only wonder what it would be like if we ki-

"Are you even paying attention to me?" he demanded.

No. "Yes," I said quietly. "I came out here to say hi, not to listen to your crazy robbery plans!"

Shadow's brows furrowed. "You are... familiar," he said, deciding on the word.

My jaw nearly fell to the ground. He didn't remember? A second ago, I wanted to kiss him, now I wanted to smack him into next week. He was worse than Sonic!

Well, on second thought...

"My name is Amy Rose!" I snarled. "I was the one who convinced you not to destroy earth!"

He looked at me blankly.

I groaned, held my nose and made my voice as high as it could be. "SOOOONIIIC!" it was like my old catch phrase or something.

Shadow winced. "Ah, now I remember."

Rouge waltzed over, looking glamorous. "Sorry, he's not good with memorizing faces," she apologized. I still don't like her.

Shadow looked at me, up and down. He didn't look pleased. I felt like my hair would burst into flames.

Hugs can easily turn into a death strangle.

"Excuse me for not being up to your likings," I muttered.

"It's not that," he said softly.

I went from enraged to confused in an instant. "What?" I stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Welcome," both he and Rouge said.

"Welcome to what?" I demanded.

"You are the newest Agent in GUN. Congratulations."

I passed out.

...

**Hi! This is my first Shadamy, so be nice! And I know Amy and Cream are out of character –they're older now.**

**Shadow: Oh, great. Another love story. Why can't this be with Sonic?**

**Sonic: Because I'm just that awesome!**

**Amy: That doesn't even make any sense!**

**Shadow: The lady has a point, Sonic.**

**Amy: Ahem, the LADY has a NAME!**

**Sonic: Yeah, Shadow.**

**While they settle things, I'm happy if anyone reads this. This goes to my BFF's, Mind Seeker and Theatis. WEE! COFFEE! Soda! HAHAHA! **

**Sonic, Shadow, and Amy: Too much caffeine...**

**MWAHAHAHA! READ IT AND THINK I'M CRAZY!**

**Peace out! **

**~ShadowRox**


	2. Why Me?

****

Okay, I have to apologize for how late this is and how short it is, too. But I'm trying my best, and your reviews encourage me further. You guys are so sweet, and the praise is much needed. As i said earlier, this is my first Shadamy. Thank you all for the support.

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY! AWAAAAAAAYYYYY! *Flies off into the sunset***

**

* * *

**

When you wake up after passing out, the best thing would be to look up and see the worried faces of the ones you love.

But I don't have that luck. Of course not. I'll get you one day, karma!

I got a face full of water for my wakeup call.

Shadow was holding the cup in his gloved hand, golden rings dangling. His face was emotionless as he looked down at me, crimson eyes bored.

Rouge looked horrified. "Shadow!" she hissed. "Don't treat her like that!"

Shadow blinked, and then turned around with his back to me. I felt the anger bubble to the surface and I jumped up, my jade eyes flashing. "Why did you do that?" I yelled.

He shrugged. "It was the fastest way to wake you up. I don't like wasting my time, and a man may not slap a woman. So what would have been your choice?" he said in that creepy calm voice that could give you nightmares.

"... But you ruined my dress," I complained.

"You haven't changed at all, Rose."

That stung.

I had tried so hard to change over the years. I did everything. Let my quills grow out, take yoga to calm myself down... I didn't even look at a picture of the hero I had admired for so long! What went wrong?

My muzzle turned pink and my eyes burned. "Maybe I didn't," I responded evenly. "But at least I'm not an ass like you."

I saw the corners of Shadow's lips twitch up. Rouge looked so confused by his gesture, but stepped back.

"I mean, you still act like you did after Black Doom," I shot at him.

Shadow froze for a moment, shoulders hunching. His glare made every hair on my body stand straight up. The anger that was evident only stood stronger as he spoke. "Don't you ever say that... _thing's _name to me ever again," he growled.

"Do you mean Black Doom, your fa-"

Rouge stepped between us. "How old are you two?" she barked. "Now, stop tormenting Shadow, Amy. That's reserved for his girlfriend," she said with a little smile.

"Hmm?" I wondered. "Who is she? Where is she? And why does she like Shadow? There isn't much too like," I spat out.

Shadow didn't seem too upset. He smiled and wound his arm around Rouge's waist, smirking at me smugly, as if to say, 'that's right, feel jealous, you little –

"Good luck, Rouge," I said with a composed voice. "You'll need it when you're stuck with him.

Despite what I said, I had to fight with the part of me that was disappointed and angry. Not really sure why I was feeling this, I tried to push it away. The picture of how perfect they looked together bothered me to no end, though.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You guys can't make me join GUN," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "You'll have to drag me there kicking and screaming."

A mischievous light appeared in Shadow's eyes as he stepped forward, arms crossed over as well. We were only inches apart when he leaned down and whispered, "Now _that _can be arranged."

I paled. "You wouldn't..." I was barely able to ghost out.

"But of course, for retaliation for you talking so rudely to me back there, girl," he grunted with a smirk.

"You talk like an old man, Shadow," I said, smoothing out my long red dress.

"Have you forgotten that I am over sixty years of age, Rose?" he asked. I blushed when he said Rose. Nobody ever called me that. Only Amy or Ames... occasionally the 'Pink Pest.'

Maybe it was the way he said it. With such care and gentleness that it seemed to make it a whole other name.

"I thought it was fifty," I recalled.

"That was eleven years ago, when I was 58," he sneered.

"Fifty eight?" I asked. "Fifty years you were asleep, so that means you were only eight... And now you're nineteen," I said, realization dawning on me. My smirk could rival that of the Grinch. "I'm older than you."

Shadow looked like he was somewhere between horrified, surprised, and embarrassed. He settled on anger. "I have the mind of he who has lived to see the entire world. I am immortal. I have only been awake, true, for only nineteen years. But my heart has not stopped beating for the past sixty nine years. My body has programmed to freeze at the age of twenty seven, and when I last saw you I was nineteen. I am thirty now. So, what would you like to say about me now, Rose?" he said triumphantly.

But he hadn't fazed me.

"… You're a grumpy old fart, you know that Shadow?"

He stood there, mouth doing that fish our of water thing. Rouge's melodic laughter filled the terrace.

"She got you, Shadow!" she giggled. Her long silvery hair shimmered as she nearly jumped up and down from seeing Shadow gaping at me, and me smiling smugly from that fact.

Shadow growled. "On second thought, Rouge, the girl is annoying. Can't we just leave her tied to a tree or something?" he pleaded.

"Why, Shadow, that is rude. We can't do that to our new operative!" she cried, obviously enjoying how this little scene was playing out.

I growled. "Why do I even have to do this?" I yelled. "I don't exactly remember signing up to be GUN's mascot!"

"Nobody asked you to, either," Shadow muttered.

Rouge elbowed him. "You listened to private GUN information," she pointed out. "GUN has all rights over you now."

I paled. I must not have looked very good, because Rouge made me sit down "So… what? I come in and do what? Do I have to leave my home?" I asked.

"For a while, yes."

My heart was in my throat. I refused to believe I was so stupid as to get myself stuck in this kind of situation.

"We should get back inside. We'll do the plan at midnight," Shadow sighed. He looked like his biggest dream was to just sink into a chair and sleep or something like that.

Rouge nodded, linking her arm through mine. "Come on, hon. This will be fun, I promise," she giggled. She dragged Me inside, but my eyes were glued on Shadow, whose crimson eyes were locked on what I knew was Tails' room.

* * *

Again, I'm locked in Sonic's clutches.

I feel deflated. I tried to get Shadow to talk with me, but every time he's dismissed me, leaving me with Sonic. I don't like hearing how he saved the world, but Emily sure does. She listens eagerly as he brags, and I try to think of a way to get closer to Shadow.

It didn't turn out as I wanted it to be, though.

When nobody was watching, Shadow sent Rouge off to distract Knuckles. He opened the door to the basement, which I knew was Tails' lab.

I followed him quickly and silently.

When he was well down the steps, I turned on the lights. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

Shadow looked at me, rolled his eyes, and went back to his searching.

"Are you going to answer me?"

He shook his head.

I growled and marched up to him, ripping the item out of his hand. "What is this, anyway?" I grumbled.

"A chaos detector," he answered briskly. "But it's defective. It usually just found me."

No hard feelings if I slipped this into my purse.

"Why are you looking down here? And if you don't tell me, I'm bringing Piko-Piko out of retirement," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes and walked away from me.

I sputtered in rage. "Why you!" I growled. I marched right up to him.

"I see you have fallen for the Blue Boy again," he observed. I froze as the words tumbled out of his lips. He smiled deviously and hungrily at my horror. "Oh, you can fool the rest of the house, maybe even Sonic, but I know you all too well," he said. He stepped right in front of me, his chest touching mine. I didn't realize how tall he was.

"Did you ever think that you look and sound like a hedgehog version of Dracula?" I asked.

He bent down, his face so close I could feel his breath brushing my lips. He was taunting me. "Why, thank you for the compliment," he snickered. His face went blank for a moment, returning to that suspicious look. "But let us not be swayed but the matter at hand. I know you love him. There is no denying it."

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, but it was not from embarrassment, like Shadow thought it was.

It was anger.

I didn't love Sonic. Staring into burning crimson orbs, I realized just how much I missed Shadow. After the Black Arms incident, I had spent some time with the emo-hog. He was very kind to me.

What went wrong?

"You should listen to an engaged man. It'll help," he added.

I swore my heart stopped. "Engaged?" I whispered.

Shadow smirked. "Rouge and I are getting married in the spring. We're getting time off from GUN. Paid vacation," he said, satisfied.

I felt myself pale visibly. I was crushed, but I didn't understand why.

Shadow looked at me, shocked. "Oh, Chaos, Rose, I'm so sorry… I didn't think it was such a big deal with Sonic. I'm sorry," he apologized gently. "I was just kidding around."

What?

His gloved finger moved up my cheek, catching a tear. I stared at it in awe.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Just those words, softly spoken through tan lips, making me determined not to stop here, like I did with Sonic. This battle wasn't over. I'm sure if I tell Knuckles about Rouge, he'll be devastated.

I have till spring. I know I can do this.

I need to get Shadow.

Talking about Shadow, he wrapped an arm around me. "After GUN is done with your forms, we'll go out somewhere. Just you and me. Promise," he murmured quietly. I look up at him and see that damn smile and I curse myself for falling for him. Again. (A/N: Awww, this SUCKS! He's soft fore her...)

I nodded, clutching my stomach as a humiliating grumble rumbles quite loudly, making Shadow chuckle. "Come with me."

Of course I followed him, taking his hand silently, walking cautiously behind him.

Shadow tried to open the door and growled. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" I sniffled curiously.

Shadow gave me a rather dry look. "The damn door is locked, and this room is Chaos repellant. I'll get barbequed trying to Chaos Control out of here," he muttered, kicking the door.

I took out my old hammer, admiring how it fit in the palm of my hand so easily. "Stand back," I warned.

And that's how I beat the living daylights out of the door.

* * *

Shadow was talking to Sonic –well, I should say getting _infuriated _with Sonic. Shadow was visibly steaming as Sonic droned on and _on _about his accomplishments. But Shadow tried to hide his discontent.

It hadn't worked out well.

"Hey, buddy, you have a terrible eye twitch. You should probably get that checked out," Sonic said dumbly.

I rolled my eyes. Eleven years had not touched the Hero of Mobius.

But they had for me.

I was sitting down in a large brown leather couch, talking it up with the irritable echidna.

"Aren't you gonna crack a smile for us?" asked Knuckles. "Hell, Amy, you used to smile so much it used to hurt _my _cheeks. What happened?"

"I grew up," I said honestly.

He frowned, amethyst eyes boring into me. I hesitantly took a sip of my water. "So, are you still dating that… uh, Julie-Du girl?" I asked.

"Julie-Su," he corrected. "And no, we broke up a few months ago. Chick doesn't like the Master Emerald. Doesn't like how I have to actually look after it."

I nodded. "That _would _pose a problem," I sighed.

Knuckles scowled. "I haven't found anyone I've liked for a while now."

"What about Rouge?"

That's what I like to call the 'Ice Breaker.'

He blushed. "Well, yeah, she's… Well, you know," he spluttered.

"Actually, I wouldn't know," I said with a smirk. "Please, do explain," I giggled, waving my hand as my curly hair bounced.

"Well, she's… hot?"

My shoulders dropped. "You know as well as I do there's more to her than that… at least to you there is," I said knowingly. When he didn't respond, I groaned, knowing that if I didn't give him this push, we would be getting nowhere. "She's pretty. You've never had so much fun _fighting _over the Master Emerald with somebody. She offers comfort. She's just as annoying as you are."

"Hey!" he shouted. I let out a true, genuine smile at the fact that I could twist anyone in this house around my finger. Hell, I could make Cream and Tails start World War III!

"I'm right." This was not a question, and his cheeks were nearly as red as his dreadlocks. "Admit it."

"You're just as annoying as you were eleven years ago, but now you act like _him," _he said, jabbing his thumb backwards to point at Shadow.

I blushed. "I guess he just rubbed off on me."

He frowned.

I felt sweat on my brow and I called Rouge over. Knuckles was practically drooling over her, and I had that nagging instinct to slap my palm into my face. But I kept quiet and waited for my cue.

"She's engaged," I interjected.

Knuckles nearly choked to death on his sandwich. "What?" he gasped. "Engaged? As in getting married?" He sounded shocked.

Rouge blushed, but looked more angry than upset. "Yes. What, did you think I wouldn't be able to find a man, is that it?" she said, poking his chest. "Because I had a whole damn line! Well, yeah, I'm getting married! I'm getting married to Shadow!" she declared.

"What a catch," Knuckles grumbled.

It was quiet and completely still for a moment. Then:

Rouge grabbed Knuckles by the ear, and shrieked into it: _"GO DIE!" _before storming off, Knuckles running after her after the shock had worn off. I smiled silently and stared after them. That's when Shadow decided to go with the plan, I guess.

In a flash, his strong, dark arms were around me, like chains. His crimson eyes bored holes through the crowd coming over to see what was wrong.

"I'd like to stay, but GUN has important business," he said, his hands clamping down on my wrists.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sonic demanded; his eyes on me.

"When we leave, we don't leave empty handed," Rouge said, walking in.

"Where's Knuckles?" I blurted out.

She scowled. "Tied up and dangling from the flagpole outside," she sneered. "And he thought that I could only glide. Ha!"

Shadow remained quiet through the ordeal, until he finally broke through the incessant chatter to remind the dolts- I mean Sonic and his friends – why they were bothering to show up in the first place. "We have come to take all chaos detecting devices and anything GUN deems vital to have," he said blandly, crimson orbs looking away from the group with a bored expression on his tan muzzle.

"So… why are you holding Amy?" Sonic asked, nervous emerald eyes locking with my jade.

"What's the fun of stealing without the damsel in distress?" Shadow asked with a cruel, small smile. I shivered as I looked at him. I remembered how his _real _smile used to look when he spent a few weeks hiding out at my old place. That was after the Black Doom incident.

But I knew what Shadow was doing. Twisting the truth – yes, he was stealing, and I was going with him even if I didn't want to. Unless I wanted GUN officers dragging me off by my ankles to their headquarters, I had to just go with it.

Shadow kept on talking. "If you want her, you'll have to find us," he said, stepping back again. I stumbled backwards with him, blushing as I tripped.

Sonic growled at Shadow's 'rough handling' and stepped forward to grab me back.

Now I understood. He was trying to lure the others out of the house while Rouge stole the needed items and roped up anyone who got in her way.

Shadow was prepared, though, for Sonic's advance. His lips barely moved from that wicked smile, but I was _just _able to make out the words:

"_Chaos Control."_

…

**Roxie (author): I am SO sorry! I had to go to the hospital a few times this month, and the nurses aren't so keen on when they find their patient using her laptop when she's SUPPOSED to be sleeping…**

**Sonic: Why do I sound like a perv in this story?**

**Shadow" Let's just say you're showing your 'True Colors,' Sonic…**

**Amy: *giggles***

**Sonic: Wha…? I'm blue and peach. What other colors are there, other than my stunning emerald eyes?**

**Amy: We wouldn't be able to tell, Sonic. Your swelled ego is blocking everything else~!**

**Roxie: Tell him, girl! *claps vigorously* **

**Shadow: … **

**Sonic: …? What?**

**Roxie: Again, I apologize for this suckish chapter. I'm also working on two other stories, and I'm about to attempt two more. *dies from exhaustion* Please bear with me. I know these excuses suck like this short chapter, but it's the best I've got. **

**Until next time! PEACE! ;)**

PS- PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, RQRGJM9311! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL, I PROMISE!


End file.
